


friday night and I won't be long

by violetclarity



Series: the strength to stay [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Body Image, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Communication, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Draco has been gone for a week and a half. Harry missed him.





	friday night and I won't be long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Janel! Remember when you prompted needy Harry office sex in this ‘verse to me literal months ago? I finally wrote it :P I hope you have a fabulous day and upcoming year. You are such a kind person and a light in fandom, and I’m honored to call you my friend.
> 
> This takes place in the same verse as _the strength to stay_ , but all you need to know is that Harry and Draco used to be Auror partners and are now in an established relationship, and that Felicity is the name of the Head Auror. Title comes from “Cheap Thrills” by Sia. Thanks to **aibidil** for the beta-reading!

Draco felt disgusting. 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this dirty in his life. After ten days camping with no shower, cleaning himself with a _Scourgify,_ there were a few things Draco wanted: a shower in his own flat, where the water pressure was perfect; clothes that hadn’t picked up all the mud in Scotland; a nap in a proper bed; and Harry. The order of these things was somewhat negotiable — napping with Harry, for example, would be an ideal situation, and one in which clothes could be optional — but first on the list was a shower. 

He sniffed surreptitiously at the collar of his shirt as he slid off his Auror robes. Yes, his first item of business was definitely a shower.

It was just about three, which meant plenty of time for Draco to go home and get clean, maybe even pick up something for dinner before he went to Harry’s. He smiled at the thought — he’d missed his boyfriend something terrible during the week and a half he’d been tracking smugglers.

Unable to wait until he got home, Draco was switching out his shirt — which had somehow gotten stained through his Auror robes during the arrest — for the spare jumper he kept for days when the office was cold when his door opened. He spun around, covering his chest with his arms — who would be barging into his office in the middle of the day when he had the door closed? No one was supposed to see him without his shirt except Harry — and then he realized it _was_ Harry. The lock clicked and Draco found himself pinned against the wall, a warm mouth on his. 

_Harry._ Draco reached up to wrap his fingers in Harry’s curls, pulling their bodies close. A few months ago he would have been embarrassed to be without his shirt in the artificial daylight, especially with the sweat that had dried in every curve and dimple, but it was hard to feel self conscious with Harry squeezing his sides and running his hands up and down Draco’s chest like he couldn’t get enough. 

“Draco.” Harry broke their kiss so he could press his face into Draco’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Draco said, pulling Harry into another kiss. Their bodies pressed flushed together and Harry was hard against his thigh; Draco was getting hard, too, but was content to kiss — deep, lovely kisses, the kind that made him feel turned inside-out and happy about it — until Harry began to thrust against his leg. 

“Harry.” Draco broke the kiss, holding Harry’s face between his hands. His eyes were so green — how was it possible that in such a short amount of time, Draco could have forgotten the true vibrance of that color? “We shouldn’t. Not here.”

“Why not?” 

“I need to go home and shower.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Bad excuse. I don’t care if you shower.”

“We’re at the office.” He glanced at the clock. “It’s Friday — ask Felicity if you can leave early and meet me at my flat.”

“I have a meeting with Felicity at four,” Harry said. He leaned in to press a hot kiss to the other side of Draco’s neck, making him shiver. It wasn’t fair when he knew that was Draco’s weak point. “Why can’t I have you here?”

Draco looked towards the ceiling, needing a break from the intensity of Harry’s gaze. It was a bit of a fantasy of his, having sex in the office — a holdover from the days when he and Harry shared one and Draco had been in denial about his more-than-physical-attraction feelings — and Harry knew this, thanks to a tipsy confession several weeks back. But he hadn’t really thought...

“It’s up to you, Draco,” Harry whispered in his ear, breath warm and tempting. “If it’s the kind of fantasy you want to stay a fantasy, you can head home and shower and I’ll meet you there. But if you want to play it out...”

Draco reached up to clutch at Harry’s hips, needing something to ground him. Fuck, but he’d missed his boyfriend. And fuck if the offer wasn’t tempting. Draco prided himself on taking his job seriously, which was part of why he’d thought it would stay a fantasy, but given the opportunity...

He curled a hand in Harry’s hair and pulled him in for another messy kiss.

“I want you to make it a reality.”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Harry groaned, pressing Draco hard against the wall with the force of his kiss. “I want you so much.” He cast a privacy spell at the door and tossed his wand onto the desk. Then, holding Draco’s gaze, he sunk to his knees. 

“Fucking hell,” Draco gasped, hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth wall. “ _Harry._ ”

Harry ran his hands down Draco’s chest, skimming his nipples and making him shudder. He kissed a circle around Draco’s navel, making his muscles jump in anticipation.

“Stop teasing,” Draco groaned, pushing Harry’s hair off his forehead. “Before someone notices how long you’ve been in here.”

“So eager,” Harry murmured, fingers making quick work of Draco’s trousers and pants, yanking them down to mid-thigh and swallowing his cock with enthusiasm. Draco choked, arching away from the wall, as Harry reached up to cup his balls as well. He let his head tilt back, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to come on the spot. It had been ten days in close quarters with two Aurors from France — no time to touch himself — and Draco didn’t think he’d gone more than a week without an orgasm since he discovered what they were. 

“Harry, stop,” Draco said, tugging his hair. “I’m too close.”

He pulled off and looked up at Draco. “You want me to stop?”

“I don’t want this to be over so soon,” Draco confessed. “It’s been— _uhh_ ,” he moaned, as Harry reached around to squeeze his arse. “It’s been a while.”

“Will you be able to get hard again if you come in my mouth?”

“Probably,” Draco admitted, and the word wasn’t all the way out before Harry leaned back in to lick the head of his cock. Draco pressed his shoulders into the wall for balance, canting his hips forward and biting his lip on the curses that wanted to spill out. All the Auror offices were somewhat soundproofed for confidentiality, but if he started screaming Harry’s name, his neighbor would definitely hear it, and he didn’t want to have _that_ conversation with Felicity. Shivers ran over his whole body as heat built in his groin, and he only had time to tug Harry’s curls in warning before he came into his mouth, hips thrusting abortively as Harry held them against the wall. 

Harry’s lips were red and wet as he pulled off and grinned at Draco. Draco’s cheeks heated at the expression on Harry’s face, and his spent cock gave a feeble twitch. No, getting hard again would be no problem at all.

The bulge in Harry’s trousers was visible from where he knelt on the ground, but he was still fully dressed while Draco stood there with no shirt and his cock out. He would have felt worse about the imbalance if Harry’d been able to tear his eyes away from Draco’s exposed skin. Still, after a moment he shivered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I think you’re a little overdressed.”

“Really?” Harry stood, gently freeing Draco’s arms and bringing his hands up to Harry’s buttons. They worked his shirt open together, Harry moaning as Draco began to play with his nipples, bending down to lick one of them. Harry was much more sensitive than Draco there, whereas Draco had realized since being with Harry — the first of his partners to pay any attention to the area — that teasing and kisses on his stomach were much more stimulating. “ _Draco,_ ” Harry gasped now, one hand twining through his hair. “Oh, fuck. What do you want to do?”

Draco looked up. “What do you mean?”

“It’s your fantasy. What do you want to do?”

“I thought you had something in mind already.”

Harry grabbed his face and kissed him. “I’m open to whatever you suggest. Want to suck me against the door? Want me to fuck you over your desk? Want me to ride you in your chair?”

A shiver went through Draco at that suggestion; an obvious one, from the way Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked. “You want me to ride you in your desk chair?” he confirmed. “Have sex where you sit working all day, filing reports and having important meetings?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Draco groaned, pulling Harry in for another kiss. They made out against the wall until Harry was grinding against his leg and Draco’s cock was beginning to fill again, until Harry pulled away and reached for his wand. 

“Gonna get myself ready,” he said, going to cast a lubrication spell, but Draco stopped him.

“Turn around,” he said.

Harry’s voice was needy. “Draco...”

“Lean over the desk,” Draco said. “I want to get you ready with my mouth.”

Harry scrambled to obey, kicking his trousers off and bracing his elbows on the side of Draco’s desk, his legs slightly spread. He watched over his shoulder, eyes dark, as Draco shed his own trousers and came to kneel behind Harry. He enjoyed the way Harry’s breath quickened as Draco spread his arse, rubbing a teasing thumb over Harry’s hole.

“Draco,” he moaned, leaning forward so he could push back into Draco’s hands. “Draco, _please._ ”

Draco cupped Harry’s arse in his hands. It wasn’t particularly muscular, but it was tight and firm, as were the backs of Harry’s thighs, Draco noted with appreciation. Draco had done this a lot to his past partners, out of a feeling of obligation; he hadn’t done it to Harry until the night Harry spent a solid hour worshipping Draco’s arse, something he’d never experienced before, and he realized that Harry would never think Draco was obligated to rim him. 

He whispered a _Scourgify_ and leaned in, humming happily as Harry immediately began to spasm under his hands. Harry was an extremely gratifying partner in bed — or on the desk, as the case may be — always vocal and obvious in his responses, making it clear that he loved whatever Draco was doing. 

“Draco, Draco,” he gasped, as Draco kissed at his hole before pressing his tongue inside. “ _Draco._ ” Draco knew he was doing well when he’d reduced his boyfriend to moaning his name, so he pressed forward, moaning his own enjoyment into Harry’s arse as he licked and sucked. His own cock was fully hard again and Draco pulled away to whisper a lubrication spell before returning mouth and forefinger to Harry’s hole. 

“Fuck, yes,” Harry said, grinding back against Draco’s face. He replaced his tongue with a second finger, leaning back to watch and marveling at how quickly Harry fell into a rhythm, moving back against Draco’s hand so eagerly. “That feels so good.”

“Are you ready?”

Harry looked over his shoulder, nodding. “Yes, I’m ready, I’m ready.” Draco withdrew his fingers and stood to help Harry turn around. “Fuck,” Harry said, resting a hand on Draco’s chest. “How do I always forget how gorgeous you are?”

Draco colored. “I’m not—“

Harry cut him off with a kiss. “Don’t tell me what to think about my boyfriend,” he whispered, lips brushing Draco’s. 

“What if your boyfriend wants to fuck you now?”

Harry grinned. “That would be acceptable.”

He practically pushed Draco into his chair, then climbed into his lap. It took some maneuvering, and once he was settled, their cocks pressed together pleasantly between their stomachs. But the chair wasn’t made for two grown men to sit in, and it soon became clear that it wouldn’t be possible for Draco to get inside Harry in this position.

“We can do this,” Draco said, wrapping a hand around both their cocks.

Harry shivered, but shook his head. “I wanted to ride you,” he told Draco. He almost lost his balance getting out of the chair — it _really_ wasn’t made for two adults to share — and frowned as he observed the situation.

Draco stood. “Here.” He sat on the edge of the desk — luckily empty since he’d been gone so long — and slid back, ignoring the way the wood creaked under his weight. He leaned back on one hand and reached for Harry with the other; Harry eagerly took it, climbing onto the desk and swinging a leg over to straddle Draco. 

He was relaxed, and in this position, the slide was easy; Harry kissed Draco as he sat still for a moment, and then he began to move. Up and down, up and down; Draco chased the heat of Harry’s body, rocking up to meet him. Balancing was difficult, and he fell back onto his elbows — the hard wood was uncomfortable to rest on, and it meant he couldn’t touch Harry, but Harry made up for it, running his hands all over Draco’s body as he fucked himself onto Draco’s cock.

“Harry,” Draco gasped, “fuck, fuck, I love you, you feel so good—“

Harry moaned in response, tipping his head back. The line of his throat and his heaving chest made Draco want. Harry was a picture of lust, with one hand on his cock and the other on Draco’s chest like he couldn’t get enough of touching him. He came abruptly, pressing his free hand over his mouth to contain his groans, and the tight squeeze of his arse pulled Draco over the edge moments later. He collapsed back, wincing at the edge of his desk under his shoulder blades, as Harry slumped over him. 

They took a minute to catch their breath before Harry sat up, tracing one finger down the middle of Draco’s chest. “That was hot.”

“As hot as it was, I don’t think we should have sex on my desk anymore,” Draco said. “Merlin, my back.”

Harry laughed. “I think I should ride you more often.”

“ _That_ I’m not opposed to,” Draco said. Harry leaned in for a quick kiss, then carefully climbed off the desk, holding out a hand to help Draco up as well. Draco stayed seated, pulling Harry into the space between his legs, arms around his waist. They were both sweaty now, but Draco didn’t mind so much anymore.

“I can’t believe I still have to go to that meeting and can’t go straight home with you,” Harry said with a frown. 

“Come over right away when you’re done. I’ll order dinner.” Draco raised his eyebrows. “We can do that again in a bed if you want.”

Harry smiled. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“You might have mentioned.” Draco sighed. “I missed you.”

“Me too.” Harry swayed into his arms, and Draco wrapped him up in a tight hug — nothing sexy about it now, just quiet intimacy, skin against skin and the comfort of being in the same place again.

“You do need to get to that meeting,” Draco said, glancing at the clock on the wall. “And I do need to shower.”

Harry kissed him, quick, before drawing away to fetch his clothes.

“I’ll come over after work?”

Draco smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
